Medical images devices, such as X-ray imaging devices, may provide flexibility and convenience for medical imaging because the radiation source can be moved freely to focus on a region of interest on an object to be imaged, such as a body part of a patient.
Conventionally, adjustment of a collimator for collimating the radiation beam and positioning of the radiation source, is performed manually. In known imaging devices, a technician moves, for example, an X-ray tube and aligns a radiation field projected from the collimator to the object center and then adjusts the light field size to match the size of a region of the body part to be imaged. Typically, several iterations of manual adjustment may be needed, which may be time consuming.